


reasons to smile

by Junnieevee



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, I watched promare today and omg, I'm not the boss of you, Kinda, M/M, Morosexual Lio Fotia, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, So yeah, and made it a 'Collection', and so is lio, as you can see inside, bc its true, fancy word, galo is whipped, i absolutely LOVE that tag, i guess, i love them, i mean i just throw all my headcanons here, i prefer the word 'dork', i say today at 12:50am, i watched it yesterday, my english is bad so please be patient, or not :P, that's almost all, they're my sons now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “You’re a dork”It wasn’t his usual sassy smirk, not even that defiant leer he put every time they competed over something (mostly stupid), it was a true smile, unexpected laughter of pure amusement.“Yeah…”orGalio is so whipped for each other please help them.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	reasons to smile

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Promare for the first time today after an exam at fucking 7AM and when I finished it I was very anxious and couldn't sleep again. Good thing Promare was there to save me uwu. Anyway, those are some tiny drabbles I wrote for them (bc fuck all my other projects am i right) to show how much I love my new sons. Enjoy!

**Ice Skating**

“You’re a dork”

Galo was a little bit shocked. Time seemed to stop for him, the world going in slow motion as he bluntly stared at Lio’s laughing face. It wasn’t his usual sassy smirk, not even that defiant leer he put every time they competed over something (mostly stupid), it was a true smile, unexpected laughter of pure amusement. Around him, his comrades kept shouting and having fun, but he couldn’t get back on his feet after he fell so clumsily on the hard ice, as Lio got rid of the tears of laughter falling free from his long eyelashes. Behind him he could see Gueira and Meis own shocked expressions, smiling fondly to their boss and friend acting so… carefree.

“Yeah…” he didn’t even get mad at him for calling him like that, the pretty shine on the smaller boy eyes being too distracting to even care about it.

“C’mon, up” Lio extended down his arms to help him. He did what the blonde wanted without thinking twice, his usual masculine pride nowhere to be seen as Lio struggled a little to pull his toned body up. “I thought you knew what you were doing”

“I-I know what I’m doing” his brain finally seemed to work properly, recovering from its previous short-circuit before. “I just slipped”

“Quite literally”

It was winter, and Galo found a new place to go and calm down after a bad day. On summer days it was a beautiful lake, clean and pristine, but today it was all frozen, and Galo thought it would be nice to spend their free day skating there.

“I don’t think you can do it any better,” Galo huffed.

“Wanna bet?”

“Bring it on, pretty boy”

After a couple of seconds staring at each other challengingly, the both of them blushed fiercely, realizing they still had their hands joined, breaking up the contact and not even addressing the sudden nickname Galo brought up.

“...ur’llyt’nkI’mprtt…?” Galo heard Lio say something under his breath, too quiet and hurried he couldn't catch a single coherent word from his mouth.

“What?”

“I-I said if you’re ready to eat my ice dust!!”

“Huh?! Try it brat!"

Honestly Galo had no idea why he felt his face heating up even under this weather, maybe his skin was getting softer or something, like Lio’s, who was completely burning thanks to the cold air against his cheeks.

_ Lio’s skin is very soft… _

He almost slipped again as that thought crossed his mind.

* * *

  
  
  


**Home.**

“Her name’s Momo”

“What does it mean?”

“Don’t really know, but isn't it cool?”

“It’s cute”

Lio had never been able to touch a cat before. The voices of the Promare could be heard by sensible beings like animals and babies, and while he never tried to interact with a baby before, he was used to scare animals every time he got too close to them. Momo here though was another story.

“It’s very badass. You should see her hunting birds on the balcony, she’s wild”

To Lio that cat wasn’t anything but sweet, rubbing herself to his sides and purring loudly as he and Galo tried to make dinner. Until now he had been staying at the fire station with Galo’s team while he found a place to live, but then Galo (always attentive, kind-hearted Galo) offered his apartment as a temporary home, saying that he wouldn’t mind a roomie. He even let Lio use his bed while he slept on the couch, but made him promise he will help with basic cleaning. 

It was… nice, as far as he has been there.

“Although… well, she’s very wary of the others, tried to eat Vinny once and can’t stand Remi’s presence. She scratches and hisses at him ”

“I can’t believe it,” he said, picking Momo up on his arms, receiving affectionate licks on his neck and face almost immediately, “I think I’m adopting her”

“Well, you’ll be living here for some time, so it’s more like we’re adopting you instead. Welcome to the family” 

Galo busied himself with the meat on the stove and cutting some vegetables, not realizing Lio’s intense stare on the back of his neck. 

“Family…?” he whispered.

“Yeah like, when a group of people loves each other and forms a group called family. I mean, I think I lost my real family after Kray’s uh… accident” he sighed “But I found a family at the fire station you know? And now you’re part of it!” He said that whirling around, holding the cutting table on both of his hands as he smiled widely “Do you like tomatoes? Lucia hates them so if we're living together from now on I should know if you- uhh… Lio… are you ok?”

Lio had his face deep into Momo’s fluffy ginger fur, his shoulders shaking as he sniffled quietly. The cat looked relaxed, swinging her tail in the air, even if the boy holding her was obviously upset. Galo left the cutting table on the counter and took Lio by his shoulders as gently as he could.

“Lio?”

“...’m fine”

“I’m not sure about that”

“Shut up”

“Did I say something…?”

“...you did”

Galo released him like he still had fire on his veins, apologizing profusely.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to remind you bad… things. Is your family a sore topic? What am I saying, of course it is…” he rambled, but then he felt a hand on his own shoulder, forcing him to stop and pay attention to the other boy.

Lio was smiling, and there was again, a rare sight of Lio smiling without a trace of malice or jeer, facial expression open for him to see, watery eyes and wet cheeks. It was… a grateful smile, somehow like the ones Galo received from people when he saved them from a fire, but there was something else, something so tender and sweet he couldn’t help but blush and feel how his heart melted inside his chest.

“Shut up, moron” he laughed quietly, sniffling and letting Momo hop down, graciously landing on the floor. “The only family I’ve ever known were the Burnish, but they’re normal now,  _ we’re  _ normal now, nothing unites us anymore…”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Lio…”

“I know, but this...” he gestured at Momo, at Galo and Galo’s firefighter uniform laying messily in the living room. “This is different. It… actually feels like home”

Galo smiled widely then, handing him a napkin to clean his face. 

“And it can be your home as long as you want! But you know? Something funny about family is that… well, is not really a place”

“...I think I know what you mean” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Name.**

“What does ‘Lio Fotia’ means?”

Lio looked away from the book on his hands as he stared at Galo curiously, thinking about his answer. They were just hanging out at their department, while Galo played some video games as Lio read a novel, one of Varys’ personal favorites. The blonde was plainly laying on the floor, holding the borrowed book up with his arms while his head rested on Galo’s extended thigh, as the firefighter played some RPG on the screen, leaning his back on the couch’s feet.

“Hmm,” he hummed, resting the book over his chest. “Well… I think ‘Lio’ is pretty obvious, like, ‘Lion’ you know? And for Fotia… it has something to do with fire, but I can’t tell for sure”

Galo hummed back, his gaze never leaving the screen as he pressed buttons almost automatically. Lio memorized the page number where he stopped reading and left the book somewhere on the floor, staring quietly at Galo’s face.

“And what does ‘Galo Thymos’ means?”

“Lucia says that Thymos means ‘need for recognition’ or ‘spiritedness’. I like the second one better” he huffed slightly, as Lio giggled “And as for Galo… is someplace from Europe”

“Why did you ask first?”

“I was just curious”

“Do you usually ask for everyone’s name after you meet them?”

“No, not really. Is just…” Galo bit his lip, pausing his game and avoiding Lio’s eyes “Your name sounds awesome, I think it fits you. Like, it is kinda sophisticated but powerful! I mean, you don’t mess with someone named ‘Lio Fotia’, you know?”

Galo scratched behind his neck, obviously embarrassed. For as long as Lio had known him, he could clearly see Galo was the kind of person that spoke his mind as soon as thoughts appeared on his mind. He never,  _ never  _ shut up, and while sometimes it could be really annoying… Lio found himself enjoying answering everything Galo asked about.

Lio felt his cheeks heating up and rolled on his side, hiding his face on Galo’s waist. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Although I would totally mess with ‘Galo Thymos’, I mean, that guy sounds like a dork”

Lio braced himself for the inevitable attack, laughing teasingly while Galo locked his neck with an arm and ruffled his hair. They soon began struggling against each other, fighting playfully. Galo was way stronger than Lio, but one couldn’t survive in such a cruel world as theirs only with Promare fire and pretty looks (as Galio himself said once), so he actually used his brain and before Gladio realized, the blonde tackled the bigger man into the floor, sitting over his abdomen and pushing him down with both of his hands, palms and fingers spread over the other’s pectorals.

A winning smile completed Lio’s victorious posture, it was pretty to see, at least in Galo’s eyes. Lio’s back arched graciously, as powerful thighs held him against the carpeted floor. He could have tried to take control over the situation back, but he enjoyed this. 

Neither of them realized when Galo raised a hand up to Lio’s face until the back of his fingers gently caressed the blonde’s cheek. Both of their elaborated breathing stopped, letting air get out of their chests slowly as Lio leaned onto Galo’s touch.

“Are… you messing with me, Thymos?” his naughty laughter died down, and Lio now talked both seriously and… a little bit scared, holding Galo’s hand with his own, not sure if he should take it away or simply leave it there.

“I just said it” he chuckled “You don’t mess with someone named ‘Lio Fotia’” he sat up quickly, startling Lio as Galo pulled him on his lap, so close to each other they could almost feel the other’s heartbeat against their chests, his bigger hands wrapped on his waist. They met eyes, almost like the first time they met, daring their counterpart to make the first move.

Finally, Lio smiled. A cheeky smile. He let his arms rest lazily over Galo’s broad shoulders, playfully brushing the tiny hairs on his nape with frisky fingers.

“You’re totally a dork, but I changed my mind” his lilac eyes swiftly bouncing from Galo’s look to his lips and back, “I think… I wouldn’t mess with ‘Galo Thymos’ either”


End file.
